Between the Darkness and the Deep
by Sev's Girl
Summary: A new student moves to Hogwarts in her sixth year with some surprising motives... (Please Read and Respond)
1. The Sorting

**Disclaimer 1:** I do not own the Harry Potter universe and its characters, much though I wish I did. I do, however, own Seona McGinty. If you want to use her that's fine, just let me know and give me a link to your story. I'd like to see what she gets up to. 

**Disclaimer 2:** The title of this story, and the song lyrics that will proceed each chapter, are not mine (although I really wish I could claim them). They belong to a fabulous band which tours the folk festivals in Australia, called Jigzag. The lyrics I'm starting with are actually from a different song, which is called "Ordinary Mystery". Both of these are great songs, and if you visit you can listen to some mp3's of their work and maybe even buy their CD (no, I don't make any money off promoting them but if they make money then they might come to Melbourne more often).

**Pronunciation Note:** For those of you who haven't read my other story, Seona is a gaelic name and is pronounced SHOW-nah or SHORNA, depending on how thick your accent is. :)

________________________________________________________________

**_Chapter 1 - The Sorting_**

_A shining path that stretches on into the distance..._

  
She had sat by herself in the train, not willing to socialise much until she was sure of what would be happening. Curled up in the corner of one compartment, nose buried in a thick book, the strangely luminous grey eyes that had turned their gaze on anyone who tried to engage her in conversation were enough to ensure she was left alone. Besides, if they were like the students at her old school, it was unlikely they would understand her excitement at being here - on her way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the last two years of her schooling.

Now she stood in a small chamber with a mob of first year students, having been told by the forbidding witch in the green robes that she would be 'Sorted' along with the rest before she took her place. The doors to the great hall were opening now, and she filed in along with the rest. The hall was fascinating enough in itself, with the enchanted ceiling and floating candles and the ghosts sitting around the four long tables along with the students. Her gaze was fixed on the teachers' table, however, scanning along the faces that sat there. She reached the end, scanned back again, and felt her shoulders sag slightly. He wasn't there. She was sure she couldn't have mistaken him. But she trusted the Headmaster, whose response to her rather cheeky letter had been polite and understanding, so she tried to put it behind her and pay attention to what was going on.

After all, there was an empty chair...

She couldn't help feeling that no one was likely to notice that one of the group now assembling along the front of the hall wasn't eleven years old. Quite a bit older than eleven, in fact. She didn't stand all that much higher than those who flanked her, and she suppressed a grin as she tuned in to what the witch in green was saying.

"... a student from Australia's Ensbrook Magical Academy, who will be joining our sixth-year students. If Miss Seona MacGinty will please step forward, we will then proceed with the sorting of the first years as normal."

Stepping to the front of the group, Seona saw that there was a stool with a very battered hat sitting on it. She was vaguely aware that some sort of rhyme had been recited about sorting while she was busy with her own thoughts, and she silently chided herself for possibly missing something important. Still, it was obvious from the way the Professor was holding the hat off the seat that she was expected to sit down and wear the hat. 

She sat, trying not to look at the sea of faces all staring at her. The hat was placed on her head, neatly solving this dilemma as it fell down over her eyes. No one made clothes for small people, she thought with some resignation.

_So, where to put you?_ The voice whispered into her ear, making her jump slightly. _Intelligent, with a thirst for knowledge, but something's not quite right..._

She frowned. Was this freaky hat looking inside her head? Would it find out her secret? _Just pick a house and have done with it! _she thought frantically._ Put me somewhere were I can find friends._

_Friends, eh?_ She got the feeling that the hat was laughing at her. _People who will accept you... In that case, GRYFFINDOR!_

She was startled by the sound of applause and the hat was whisked away. Apparently, that last word had been loud enough for the whole room to hear. And she guessed that the table of wildly clapping and cheering students was the Gryffindor table. Wishing she'd read up on more of the culture of the English school, she made her way over to them and slid onto the bench beside a rather attractive girl with slightly frizzy brown curls. The girl held out her hand and smiled.

"I'm Hermione," she said over the noise of the next round of sorting. "I'm in sixth year too, so if you need someone to hang around with, show you the way to classes, that sort of thing then..." She trailed off, possibly a result of the rather intense stare that she had just met.

The expression softened as Seona smiled and took the proffered hand. "I'd like that. Thanks Hermione." She was cut short at that point, as the sorting finished and the Headmaster rose to address the school. Every head turned with interest to the front, and quiet fell across the room.

"I have very few messages for you all this year," Dumbledore began. "The first, as always, is a reminder that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits to all students. The second is something to lay your mind at rest. Professor Snape, despite his absence here tonight, will be joining us for another year as Potions Master." 

Seona's face brightened at this news, but she heard a number of muffled groans from around the room. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, as if he knew that this news hadn't delighted everybody. She didn't listen to the rest of his address, however, too happy that it was confirmed that he would be teaching still. After all, it had been the reason she requested a transfer.

Once the address was finished, food appeared on the plates and everyone began to eat. Introductions began as well, and soon Seona was involved in a discussion of the vagaries of the school building itself with Hermione and the two boys sitting opposite her. She knew immediately who the dark-haired one was, and tried not to stare as they talked. He probably had to put up with that a lot, so no need to act just like the masses. It was a fun evening, though, and when they finally led the way to Gryffindor Tower and showed her the dorm room where the sixth year girls slept, she felt like she had finally found a place she could belong.


	2. The Meeting

**Disclaimer 1:** I do not own the Harry Potter universe and its characters, much though I wish I did. I do, however, own Seona McGinty. If you want to use her that's fine, just let me know and give me a link to your story. I'd like to see what she gets up to. 

**Disclaimer 2:** The title of this story, and the song lyrics that will proceed each chapter, are not mine (although I really wish I could claim them). They belong to a fabulous band which tours the folk festivals in Australia, called Jigzag. The lyrics I'm starting with are actually from a different song, which is called "Ordinary Mystery". Both of these are great songs, and if you visit you can listen to some mp3's of their work and maybe even buy their CD (no, I don't make any money off promoting them but if they make money then they might come to Melbourne more often).

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took a while to get this out. Real Life hasn't been allowing me much time for writing lately.

________________________________________________________________

**_Chapter 2 - The Meeting_**

_We all seek to tread along a strange silken thread_

First class of the year, and it had to be them! Professor Severus Snape opened the secret door to his private rooms in a fine temper. Just because he had been off on business during the last part of the summer, Dumbledore had put one over him by making sure that the first class he taught would be the sixth year Gryffindor / Slytherin students. And to top it all off, there was a new student in Gryffindor now. He heard footsteps and voices approaching, and remained hidden in the shadows of the alcove. So far, no one had discovered where this entrance was, and he wanted to keep it that way. Then he identified the voices and listened carefully as the discussed him. Every word of it was going to be punished.

"Snape's an absolute dragon, Seona! You're not going to have an easy time in this class, whatever you might think." That was Granger. Smart girl, but far too prone to showing off. Besides, the company she kept left a lot to be desired.

"The fact that you're in Gryffindor isn't going to help. Snape's head of Slytherin, and he loves taking points of Gryffindors for doing the least little thing wrong." And that was the company she kept. Potter. Only two more years, and he'd be free of this thorn in his side for good. Then old memories could finally be put to rest.

"Even if you haven't done anything wrong, he'll take points off just to be spiteful!" And of course, Weasley. The three were almost inseparable, so it was obvious who the third voice was going to belong to. And evidently, they were warning the new student about him in quite desperate tones. It sounded like this discussion had been going for a while.

"I work hard and I want to learn. Why should he penalise me for that?" Must be the new girl. She sounded politely confused, and also rather naïve. He was willing to bet that she'd been pampered at her old school, for why else would she have such a simplistic view of the world?

"Well, the fact that you hang around with us isn't going to help your cause. He has a particular hate for all three of us, Harry especially." At least Granger had no illusions about the situation. Which was fair enough after five years. 

"I'll manage. Now come along, we're going to be late." She sounded so dismissive that there could be any problems that Snape almost smiled. They were still around the corner, he judged, so he stepped out into the corridor to wait for them. Sure enough, a second later they stepped around and all four pulled up short with expressions that clearly showed that they realised he had been listening. 

He eyed them all with an evil grin. "And I suppose I'm expected to thank you for such eloquence on my behalf?" he sneered. "10 points from Gryffindor from each of you." They hung their heads shamefacedly, although not without some quiet muttering. He didn't say anything about this, however, as now he had turned his attention to the fourth member of the group.

She was tiny - even shorter than Potter, who had always been one of the smallest students in his year level. As a sixth year she had to be around 17, yet she didn't even reach his shoulder and stood with her head cocked slightly to one side as she looked up at him. It was difficult for him to determine her hair colour, both because it was pulled back into a thick plait and because occasionally light from the candles along the wall struck sparks of bright copper from what otherwise appeared dark brown. Her eyes were quite a startling grey, and were watching him with an interest that he found slightly unnerving. 

Sneer still in place, Snape looked over her once and then said, "Are you sure you're in sixth year? I've taught first years who were taller than you."

Unexpectedly, she didn't look away or seem uncomfortable at his none-too-flattering appraisal. Instead she raised one eyebrow slightly and gave him a bright grin. "But hadn't you heard, Professor?" she replied in an earnest voice. "It isn't the size that matters, it's how well you can use it." The grin grew several degrees cheekier for a moment, then she jerked her head towards the open door of the classroom. "Come on, we're keeping Professor Snape from starting his class." And with that, she led her little band past him and into the room.

Snape, meanwhile, was for the first time struck completely speechless by a student. How dare she speak to him like that? And yet, it was rather intriguing that she should have so little fear of him. Surely in their warnings her friends had mentioned his temper? He stood and thought about it for a while. She had been baiting him, he decided at last. Trying to get a reaction, or at least to see what reaction she could get. He smiled, then chuckled slightly. If nothing else, it would be an interesting year.  


________________________________________________________________

**_Reviewer's Tribute:_**

Many thanks to everyone who's read the first chapter, but particularly to:

**The Bard of Skheria -** Ah, all shall be revealed, possibly in the next chapter. ;) 


	3. The Disappointment

**Disclaimer 1:** I do not own the Harry Potter universe and its characters, much though I wish I did. I do, however, own Seona McGinty. If you want to use her that's fine, just let me know and give me a link to your story. I'd like to see what she gets up to. 

**Disclaimer 2:** The title of this story, and the song lyrics that will proceed each chapter, are not mine (although I really wish I could claim them). They belong to a fabulous band which tours the folk festivals in Australia, called Jigzag. The lyrics I'm starting with are actually from a different song, which is called "Ordinary Mystery". Both of these are great songs, and if you visit you can listen to some mp3's of their work and maybe even buy their CD (no, I don't make any money off promoting them but if they make money then they might come to Melbourne more often).  
Also note that the lyrics are not necessarily following the order they appear in the song. They're being chosen partly on whim and partly for their appropriateness.

**Author's Note:** I know it's been a long time between installments. Blame my university for that one. If they didn't give me so much work, I could write more often. *sigh*

________________________________________________________________

**_Chapter 3 - The Disappointment_**

_So easy to resign until we're blind to the divine_

Seona was quite pleased with her first meeting with Professor Snape. Ron kept telling her repeatedly that she was quite mad, but it was all she could do to keep from laughing at the dumbstruck expression on his face. And when he had come to class, he hadn't mentioned the incident again. She was glad. It had been slightly concerning to hear her friends' assessment of the Potions Master, but now she was sure that she would be able to deal with the situation.

What she wasn't as pleased with, however, was the class itself. It was quite obvious that they had been telling the truth when they said that Snape favoured Slytherin over Gryffindor. A question would be asked and a Gryffindor answered correctly, and lost points. A Slytherin answered a question wrong, and was awarded points for making an effort. The unfairness of it was something that nagged at her, but even that she could have dealt with if it wasn't for the other problem: the subject matter.

She had always loved Potions as a concept and a subject. She experimented at home with as much as she could get her hands on, read extensively about potions she could not afford the ingredients for (or which no one was willing to sell her ingredients for), and had always been dissatisfied that the professor who had taught at her old school hadn't really been that far ahead of her in terms of knowledge. Certainly he had been far behind her in terms of passion. That was why she started researching the different Potions Masters at other magical academies. She had been very impressed with what she read of Professor Snape, and had made up her mind that she wanted to study under him. She wrote to Headmaster Dumbledore and explained this, as well as sending in some work she had written herself on the use of particular ingredients and potions to show that she wasn't all talk. Her application had been successful, and now she had her wish. 

It wasn't what she imagined, however. In fact, it wasn't that different from what she had known back home. They were going to be making very basic potions. The instruction they received on the background of the first potion they were to make, and the ingredients used in it, was negligible and it seemed that they were expected to find out most of that sort of thing themselves as homework. Not that she minded that bit, but she had hoped to add the views and ideas of a true Potions Master to what she could find in books.

Come the end of class, she felt a huge sense of dissatisfaction. _It's just the first class, _she reminded herself. _Maybe it will improve. _With that thought to cheer her up, she followed her friends out of the room. She laughed when they asked her what she had thought of the class and, catching sight of Professor Snape watching them intently, replied cheerily, "Well, you were right about him being strict, but I could listen to his voice all day." The other three laughed and shook their heads in amazement, and she followed them ipstairs to the next class.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two weeks later, the sense of dissatisfaction with Potions class had grown. The rest of her classes were OK, although History of Magic was frightfully dull and she tended to spend much of it with a book sitting in her lap under the desk, surreptitiously reading. Transfiguration and Charms were a challenge for her, as she had been taught different techniques at her former school and had to unlearn a lot of what Professor McGonnagall had crisply informed her were "bad habits". Hermione, who was clearly the best student in the class in both subjects, gave her as much help as she could, but it was obvious that it would be a while before her marks were particularly high in either subject.

Potions, however.... Not to put too fine a point on it, she was bored. All the potions they had made so far were things she felt she could make in her sleep. It didn't help that she never had a word of praise, in spite of the fact that after her first rather dramatic meeting with Snape she had kept her head down and worked quietly and efficiently. She wrote her assignments in between other classes (and occasionally during History of Magic, if she felt she could do most of it without the aid of a book) and gained reasonably high marks, but there were never any words of encouragement on that side of work either.

Seona was not the best person to allow to become bored. She had been described by a previous teacher as having a mischievous streak a mile wide, and this slowly and subtly came to the fore in Potions. One of the most interesting things she found to do was to annoy the Slytherins. After all, they went out of their way to annoy the Gryffindors. They never got punished for it, either. The fact that Snape wasn't likely to be so lenient on her meant that she had to find more subtle means, but that was half the fun.

Hermione had been surprised when Seona had suggested that they move from their usual spot to sit nearer the Slytherins, and she didn't approve when it was explained why. But after a bit of pleading and cajoling she agreed to move, and they took up their new station quietly and without much fuss. From that point on, the surrounding Slytherins often found ingredients going missing or being exchanged for other ingredients that weren't called for in the potion being made.

Snape wasn't stupid, she had to give him that. He made the connection between her moving seats and the trouble starting after the third class, and informed her that she had just lost her house 30 points and this would be doubled if she didn't stop tormenting her fellow students. She had inwardly grumbled at the injustice of this, and made a silent pledge that she would get even with the Slytherins who were grinning and jeering at her, but outwardly she nodded in acceptance and continued quietly with her work.

At least the points weren't too much of an issue... she had been awarded 40 points that morning for finally managing to complete a simple transfiguration on her own - at least McGonnagall gave credit where credit was due - so on the whole they were still 10 points up from her efforts. And she hadn't been the only one awarded points that morning, so she knew that they really weren't being put at too much of a disadvantage. She was simply going to have to find other ways to amuse herself in Potions class.  


________________________________________________________________

**_Reviewer's Tribute:_**

Many thanks to everyone who's read the first chapter, but particularly to:

**Ricky Roo** - Thanks. :) I promise I will read your fic, but it won't be until end of semester I'm afraid. *sigh*


	4. The Interview

**Disclaimer 1:** I do not own the Harry Potter universe and its characters, much though I wish I did. I do, however, own Seona McGinty. If you want to use her that's fine, just let me know and give me a link to your story. I'd like to see what she gets up to. 

**Disclaimer 2:** The title of this story, and the song lyrics that will proceed each chapter, are not mine (although I really wish I could claim them). They belong to a fabulous band which tours the folk festivals in Australia, called Jigzag. The lyrics I'm starting with are actually from a different song, which is called "Ordinary Mystery". Both of these are great songs, and if you visit you can listen to some mp3's of their work and maybe even buy their CD (no, I don't make any money off promoting them but if they make money then they might come to Melbourne more often).  
Also note that the lyrics are not necessarily following the order they appear in the song. They're being chosen partly on whim and partly for their appropriateness.

**Author's Note:** Bleh. My life hasn't allowed me much time for writing lately. Apologies. I'd recommend anyone interested in keeping up with this story should add it to their alert list since I give no guarentee of the frequency of updates.

________________________________________________________________

**_Chapter 4 - The Interview_**

_Who will reach us. Who will teach us._

This was the last straw. Severus glared over his class, all of them now dripping from head to foot. The Slytherin side of the room had fared the worst, that being where the explosion had occurred in one of the cauldrons, but the Gryffindors hadn't escaped unscathed either. Vaguely satisfying, but it didn't change the fact that it had happened at all. His dark eyes came to rest on one particular Gryffindor who was looking around the room with an air of awestruck interest. She must have felt the weight of his stare because she turned her grey eyes on him with a look of pure innocence.

"I hadn't expected it to react quite that violently," Seona admitted ingenuously. This attracted her glares from the Slytherins and rolled eyes from her own house. Severus just gritted his teeth. She had been playing numerous pranks in his class for some time now, and discreet questioning in the staff lounge suggested that she wasn't like this in any of her other classes. It puzzled him, since it was obvious from her work that she knew what she was doing and put a lot of thought into the subject, but she also seemed to delight in being as annoying as she possibly could.

There was another thing, too: since that first class, where she had made such startling statements before and after, she hadn't been the intellectual challenge he was expecting. She worked quietly and well when she wasn't stirring up trouble, she answered questions politely and generally correctly, but that was it. He wasn't sure why, but he felt a vague sense of disappointment.

Realising that he had been quiet for some time, just glaring at her, he snapped, "Miss MacGinty, you will see me in my office after the last class today. We shall discuss this then. Now," he turned his attention back to the rest of the class, "I will see this mess cleaned up, and then you will go on with concocting the sleeping draught. There is still plenty of time left to finish if you all work hard." 

There were grumbles, naturally, and Blaise Zabini said, "Why should we have to clean up? It's not our fault there's a mess."

His eyes narrowed, Severus glared the boy into submission and watch in satisfaction as he went and gathered rags to mop up the puddle around his desk. He disliked students questioning his orders, even when the students were from his own house. He leaned back against the edge of his desk and kept roving his gaze around the room. There was unlikely to be any more trouble, but he was going to be ready for it if there was.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heading to his office at the end of the day, Severus was annoyed to find the door standing ajar and Seona MacGinty stepping out of it. She started slightly when he cleared his throat and gave him a small apologetic smile.

"I knocked, but the door wasn't latched properly I guess because it swung open. So I looked in to see if you were there, but you weren't. Obviously, since you're here." She dropped her gaze to the floor and added softly, "I apologise for intruding on your space, Professor."

He grunted in response and swept past her into the room. Settling himself at his desk, he gestured for her to take the seat opposite and watched as she took it meekly. They sat in silence for a while, during which time she kept her eyes on the hands that were folded neatly in her lap. Finally he simply asked, "Why?"

She looked up, surprised, and her face redened abruptly and she looked away. "Do you want the short talking-to-teachers answer, or the long frankly-honest answer?" she asked.

"Let's start with the short one and work from there," he suggested acidly.

She glanced up again and gave a half-hearted grin. "Well, the short talking-to-teachers answer goes something like 'I'm very sorry I misbehaved, I don't know why I did it, and I promise I won't do it again'. Then you say that's fine, give me some sort of punishment, and we go our seperate ways."

He found himself holding back a smile at this assessment. It was true that this was the way these interviews usually went. But she had admitted that there was another possibility. "And the frankly-honest answer?"

"I'm bored." The words were said softly and simply, and his eyes widened a little in surprise. Bored? Before he could respond, she continued, "I had such high hopes for this class, but it's not really that different from my old school. I can make most of the potions we've covered so far without even thinking about it. I'm not learning anything new, and I'm bored." Her eyes looked suspiciously bright and her face was flushed, but she didn't look away this time. "I'm sorry that I've been such a pain, but I have a tendancy not to take boredom real well and you roam around the room so I can't read like I do in History of Magic... and I didn't just say that." A small lopsided smile. 

At least she seemed to be regaining a little of her spirit, he mused. It had been quite worrying to see her so withdrawn. Ordinarily he enjoyed breaking students to the point where they would offer unquestioning obediance, but he was begining to realise that this particular student had more potential than that. So she felt she could make all those potions without thinking, did she? Perhaps it was time to test her knowledge. 

"You really think you're that good?" he asked mildly. She nodded, and he pulled a piece of parchment towards him and quickly scribbled down a list of ingredients. Handed it to her. "Prove it. Tell me what potion can be made using all of those ingredients." It would be an interesting test. There were actually two answers, both of which were valid since he hadn't included the amount of each ingredient. Both potions were reasonably obscure, as well. It would be interesting to see which one she knew.

She studied the list in silence for a while, a look of intense concentration on her face. Finally she looked up and said, "Which answer do you want?" He raised one eyebrow and said nothing, so she continued, "Well, depending on the quantities, you can make either a truth potion that isn't quite as strong as Veritaserum but has the advantage of making the recipient babble in a streaming of consciousness style, or you could make a potion that renders the recipient unconscious and slows all their life-signs so that they appear dead to anything except a magical examination... I can't remember the exact name of it though... Or you could make a very potent... err... not a love potion exactly... more like a lust potion. A aphrodesiac, I guess."

Severus stared at her in open astonishment for an instant. Not only had she known both of the answers, but she knew a third option that he hadn't even considered. Not that he'd ever paid much attention to potions that dealt with either love or lust, but he had to admit that he was seriously impressed. Schooling his features back into neutrality, he replied, "That is most impressive, Miss MacGinty. I had expected you to only know one, if any. And I suppose I must concede that this sort of knowledge makes it understandable that you should find the standard course work boring. That does not, however, excuse you for being such a complete and utter nuisance for the last two months."

She ducked her head in embrassment and murmured, "I know. I'm sorry." She paused for a moment, then looked up and added, "But I didn't know what to do. I didn't think I could come and talk to you about it... You don't make yourself very approachable, you know."

He frowned darkly at her. He knew it was true, but that didn't mean that he had to sit and listen to a student tell him. Sharply, he responded, "So tell me why I should make an exception for you? Why should I care that you're bored, save that it's disrupting my class?"

"Aside from the professional pride of being able to teach someone who's eager to learn everything you're willing to teach?" She had recovered more of her usual self-confidence now and met his gaze squarely once more. "Do you mean the Headmaster never told you why I applied for a transfer?" He shook his head and she answered with a resigned shake of her own. "You are, Professor."

He barely managed to keep his jaw from dropping open. This was the last thing he expected to hear. Sneeringly he replied, "You should know by now that I'm hardly susceptible to flattery. Either explain yourself or retract that statement."

Unfazed, she responded calmly, "You can ask the Headmaster to show you the letter I sent him if you want confirmation. I was disappointed with the potions teacher - I can't in all conscience call him a master - at my old school. He didn't know that much more than I did, and he wasn't very good in any event. I couldn't bare the idea of having to put up with that level of teaching for the remainder of my school life, so I began researching options. There was an article in _Cauldron_ about you and some of the research that you've done. It mentioned you taught here, and I began looking for more information on your credentials and career. I decided that if I really wanted to learn, it should be from the best... and that's not flattery, Professor, that's an assessment." She gave him a shy grin and shrugged. "I wrote to Professor Dumbledore and explained all this and asked if there would be room for me to study here. He agreed, so I came over for the start of the school year. It means I'll take an extra half-year to finish, because the school years don't align, but I didn't care." She sighed now, and her expression turned rueful. "I don't know what I expected," she admitted. "But it wasn't a set up that was almost identical to the one I left. Which is silly I guess... the students are still at the same level."

Shaking his head in amazement, Severus resolved to get hold of that letter. It would probably make interesting reading. And he did remember agreeing to that interview with the potions journal, albeit at Albus' insistance. That it should have prompted this strangely intense girl to seek him out was bizarre. He hadn't even thought it had been that good an article. Perhaps he should make an exception in this case...

Reaching a decision, he said, "Perhaps we can make a deal then. You will stop being disruptive im my class, and in return I will give you some private lessons on the weekends so that you can stretch your knowledge and improve your skills. Agreed?"

Her eyes were wide with astonishment now, and she managed to stammer, "Th-that would be wonderful! You'd really do that?" She paused and seemed to undergo an intense struggle to bring herself back under control. When she spoke again, it was in a voice that was a lot more even but still full of excitement. "Thank you, Professor. This is better than I could have possibly hoped for."

Nodding, he said, "Agreed, then. But one more stunt like today's, and the additional classes will stop." She nodded soberly. "Off you go, then. I shall see you in the potions classroom on Saturday, after lunch."

She nodded her agreement and rose to leave, but stopped and gave him a curious glance. "Professor, if you don't mind my asking, why did you agree to do this? I mean, when all's said and done, I'm still in Gryffindor."

He smiled now, without the usual nasty edge, and raised one eyebrow. "As you said before, professional pride. It's not often I find someone who is willing to blow up a room to get my attention." She laughed, a soft rippling sound, and something made him add, "Besides, I still remember you telling your friends you liked the sound of my voice. I don't believe anyone's ever said that before."

She was grinning cheekily at him now, her eyes dancing with laughter. "So the great Severus Snape isn't immune to flattery after all, it seems."

Giving her a mock scowl, he replied gruffly, "Well don't spread it around, or I'll have students writing me sonnets in the hope of improving their marks." She gave another ripple of laughter and an extravegant bow, then turned and left.

Severus sat for a while at his desk after she had gone, pondering what had just happened. Was he actually encouraging one of his students to act with boldness around him? And a Gryffindor at that! He had shrugged off her concern, but she did have a point about that. Still, he admired her for the drive that had led her half-way around the world to find someone to teach her. He also admired her knowledge, and he picked up the list he had made. An aphrodesiac? He couldn't place it, and with a soft sigh he turned to the books lining the walls in search of an answer.  


________________________________________________________________

**_Reviewer's Tribute:_**

Many thanks to everyone who's read this, but particularly to:

**Bard of Skheria - ***grin* Thankies. Glad you're enjoying the story and the character so much. I'm growing rather fond of Seona myself. And sorry it's taking me so long to update.

**Skyfire - ** I'm trying (very trying, my friends assure me). The last story was getting far too angsty, and I don't write angst well. I liked the character though, so I'm simply being a little nicer to her this time. :)


End file.
